1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gateway.
2. Related Art
In the past, there was known a personal computer connected to a facsimile (FAX) apparatus or a printer which receives print data via a communication network such as a telephone line or the Internet and performs printing. The FAX apparatus receiving the print data via the telephone line responds to a call by use of a FAX signal and performs the printing or stores the print data to perform the printing, whenever receiving the print data. The personal computer receiving the print data via the Internet stores the print data in an external storage device such as a hard disk drive, and then activates a printing application to read and print the print data stored in the external storage device. JP-A-2005-109701, JP-A-2003-178028, and JP-T-2005-516320 disclose techniques for transmitting information via a network.
However, it is considered that print data can be transmitted and received directly between printers being connected to an IP (Internet Protocol) network and having an individual IP address without involving a personal computer in the future. In this case, as a protocol for transmitting and receiving the print data, the HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol) can be used. On the other hand, the FAX apparatus is generally connected to an IP network or a PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) to transmit and receive the print data. At this time, the FAX protocol is used. For this reason, even when the FAX apparatus is connected to the same network, for example, the print data may not be transmitted to the printer which transmits and receives the print data to and from the FAX apparatus by use of the HTTP.